


Confession

by Wrathy



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathy/pseuds/Wrathy
Summary: John gives in to sin in the best possible way.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going to have this as chapter two of Sinful Pleasures, but it was noted to me that it can be read as a standalone fic. Yes yes.  
> So, warning for incest between brothers. You don't have to of read Sinful Pleasures to understand, but it does make for a nice story. ;)
> 
> NOT BETA'D, so inconsistencies ahoy!  
> :D
> 
> Hope this reads okay, if it doesn't please tell me. :D

The first few weeks into June go by, dull as dirt and just as bland.

John Seed, the youngest of the infamous holy Seed siblings was pining. You see, John is a twisted man. Wanting what he shouldn't want. Doing what he shouldn't do. Faith knew, oh she knew what he was like, but thank heavens she didn't say anything. Just helped him clean up when she caught him in one of his 'Sinful' sessions when he was alone at his ranch. He's got a hidden box of fun. Full of sex toys and plugs of all shapes and sizes, and nearly every week he imagines himself in various situations. Either with one or two or even five members of his followers. Fucking and being fucked, John didn't mind. As long at the pleasure was there. Thinking thoughts so dark it'd make a demon blush. Oh and he thought. Mainly of his older brothers, Jacob and Joseph Seed. He knew he was a sinner, that he was going to hell in a hand-basket, but try as he might he couldn't help it. 

Ever since a passionate night with his imagination, he was yearning even more for Joseph and Jacob. Days and nights were a mix of pleasure and guilt. Knowing that if the truth ever got out The Fathers reputation and plans would be ruined, and he can’t let that happen.

He’s been praying, been asking for help and took cold showers every night. Threw himself into his work as a distraction and even helped others with similar situations. Men and women that lusted after each other, wanted to perform sexual acts most obscene and John helped them all. Cleansed them in water, marked their skin with sin and when he was satisfied ripped it off, absolving them of their weight. Joseph had even called him to give him praise of doing such a good job and his chest swelled with pride, but then immediately chastised himself for such a sin. He was just happy, he’s finally over that little issue. Finally.

It was Sunday.

Joseph had gathered pretty much all of the followers in Falls End to a service in the makeshift tent that was the church. It was hot, the height of summer and both manual and electric fans were trying to blow the sticky heat away. John wore a simple light shirt, no waistcoat today and all the followers had their sleeves and pants rolled as high as they could go. The tent seemed to trap the heat in like an oven and John absentmindedly thought that an oven might be cooler.

Joseph had begun in the usual manner, about the important duty everyone has aiding the people when the collapse comes. His arms raised above him, and Joseph likened the heat to being ‘Next-door to Hell’, and the worshippers all nodded and some cried out in anguish. Being in this heat, it wasn’t hard to think that the Devil himself wasn’t breathing on the land.

Joseph lowered his arms and in one movement, took his shirt off and cast it to the floor. It was drenched in sweat and it made a sloppy plop as it fell. John stared for a second or two, but quickly blinked and refocused on the congregation. They were also in awe, but not for the same reason. The Father then switched focus. He remembers the phone call Joseph gave him before he arrived in his region and asked his little brother what the sermon should focus on and John said vice and virtue. _‘Fitting for a sinner like me.’_ thought John. _‘Vice had gripped me and through virtuous deeds I’ll be free.’_

But now he noticed Josephs jeans had dropped a little during the monologue his older brother started. As he paced around the tent, occasionally throwing his arms up in emphasis they began to slip more and more. ‘Most likely due to not eating or malnutrition’ thought John trying to focus on the speech and not his brothers’ seductive hips. John was succeeding till the pants fell further and they showed a little patch of dark curly hair and just the root of Josephs member. John stared from the position he was in, behind Joseph and to the left means he saw the whole thing, as Joseph was stood behind the makeshift pulpit in the tent meaning no congregation goer saw that. Jacob was on the other side but looking away. Faith was among the people. Unconsciously Joseph hiked up his pants and carried on, but John was transfixed and slightly turned on. He was doing so well! He can’t, not now. But the effect was already working on getting him semi-hard. He made his excuse while the sermon was still being performed and made his way to his truck. 

 _‘Thank God for tinted windows’_ thought John as he slipped into the front seat, already rubbing himself through his jeans.

It doesn’t take him long to cum after pulling himself out and jerking his cock, the heat inside the car is making sweat drip from his forehead and down his neck. He cums quietly, knowing that only a few feet away is his brother was still performing his sermon about sin and purity. And here he was, covered in cum because he got a glimpse of his brothers dick. As he’s cleaning the cum of his hands the familiar feeling of guilt catches up with him.

Today was the first day he’s woke up without any impure images of any of his brothers. The first day in so long he felt he was beyond that. But it picks at his head, pulls at the threads in his imagination till he unravels and things like this happen. John lets his head fall back on the seat and he begins to silently weep. He comes to the conclusion that he’s beyond saving, no help will come for him. No one will save him when the end times arrive.

He nearly has a heart attack when someone knocks on the truck window. Heart pounding in his chest John quickly tucked himself back in his pants and made himself presentable before he winds down the window.

It’s Jacob.

He leans on the truck, the sun at his back giving his outline a golden hue. John stared, like he was looking at a two-headed turkey. Eyes wide like he was trying to burn the image into his mind. Jacob coughed politely.

“Err, John? You okay? You got outta there like your ass was on fire!” Jacob laughed, and John watched his bare chest rise and fall with the effort. He saw his brothers face screw up with laughter and he noticed that there were clean cut lines on his sideburns. “Ah, it’s not my favourite types of sermon. Purity and holiness and all that bullshit? Yeah not for me. I’m far from holy, wouldn’t you agree?” Jacob grinned and leaned in closer.

John was immediately stunned, firstly Jacob had clearly been shaved. That was a big no-no. And the second fault he voiced.

“Jacob Seed! If Joseph heard you say that he’d beat you from here to next Sunday! Do you not believe? Do you not follow His voice?” John sat up straight in his truck, placing both his arms over the steering wheel. “Joseph is helping us prepare, only he can see what we need to do and there you are like a veritable Judas in the garden!” Johns face started to sweat again both with the effort of chastising his brother and the heat. Jacobs eyes grew wide at his little brothers’ sudden outburst. They’d always been close, he always protected him and that formed an unshakable union between them. Now, looking into Johns eyes he felt the first cracks in that bond.

“John, I’m sorry. I’m kidding, seriously. Um... I thought that’s why you left?” Jacobs face flushed as he looked for an excuse and calm his brother down. “I thought you were like me? I mean, c’mon we’ve done terrible things. I know I certainly have and you. Well you worked in those clubs.” Johns mouth gawped open at the mention of his previous employment. Jacob babbled on. “Not that um, well that was a long time ago and err, you moved on. Right? Oh jeez I fucked up, didn’t I? I just thought we were thinking on the same page. Sorry John.” Jacob placed one arm behind his neck and rubbed it, clearly embarrassed at the events that seemed to quickly unfold.

John was almost speechless. Mainly because in the space of five minutes Jacob had blasphemed, swore, lied, had insinuated about Johns past and tried to drag him down too. Sensing that John was not okay Jacob bobbed down and held his face mere centimetres from Johns. That same unravelling was happening in Johns head and he physically calmed himself from doing something stupid.

“John look,” Jacob started, his voice low and husky. “Maybe it’s the heat. I’m not too used to it down here. I’m sure Joseph and his followers can clean up. It’s just,” Jacob closed his eyes shut, almost in concentration, “I had a dream last night. You and I were swimming in a lake, like we did when we were kids. It was hot, and I was racing you in laps, obviously. You were laughing and having fun. And I remember thinking when I woke, I wanna do that with you. Today. Just you and me. Recreating the better part of our childhood. What do you say?” Jacob opened his eyes and looked into Johns.

John was left speechless again. He briefly recalls a fantasy in which Jacob comes to him dripping with water from the river he just got out of and fucks him on the bank. John realises he hasn’t answered yet.

“Well, today is a day of rest I guess. And it is very hot.” John sucked in a breath. “Okay you win. We’ll go, let me just tell Faith and Joseph where we’re going.” John began to exit the truck before Jacob stopped him.

“I’ve already told them that we’ll be unavailable.” Jacob smiled, and a sound almost made it to Johns mouth. “In fact, I’m ready now.” Jacob walked round to the passenger side and got in. “I saw this perfect lake not too far from here, I’ll direct you, let’s go!” John wanted to ask how he knew he’d say yes, but then again Jacob could always read him like a book. John closed his door and with a shrug, turned the key in the ignition. The truck shook to life and John sped off.

Jacob looked back and unbeknownst to John, saw Joseph standing in the entranceway to the tent, watching them leave.

After half an hour of Jacob giving directions, they arrived at the foot of a cliff surrounded by pine trees. The sun was still unforgivably burning and relentless. Parking near the base, Jacob said that it’s a walk to the lake, which John groaned and theatrically rolled his eyes at. Leaving the truck behind the two brothers set off with Jacob in lead. After fifteen minutes John aired his annoyance.

“Brother, I thought you said you saw this lake on your way down. Why is it in the middle of nowhere?” John pouted and caught up to his brothers’ side, keeping pace with him.

“I did see it on the way down, from my plane.” Jacob grinned and flung a heavy hot arm around John unexpectantly. John was nearly crushed from the weight and huffed in exhaustion. “Not too long now till we’re shoulder deep in cool water. I promise.” Jacob kept the arm there and pulled John closer. John flushed, and he was certain Jacob must have seen that. However, something to the right pulled his big brothers attention away, dropping his arm he suddenly was making his way through the bushes and trees. John tried to keep up and eventually bumped into Jacob as he stopped dead in his tracks. John bounced of his brother like a jelly thrown at a wall.

“Look John!” Jacob pointed and following the digit John saw the most beautiful sight.

A crystal-clear lake surrounded by tightly packed pine trees on three sides, and the other side was a huge cliff. John took in the sight and saw there was an indentation in the cliff side where it met the lake, giving it an almost cave at the bottom. It looked shallow, no more than two meters but it was more than enough.

“Don’t worry, the water is safe. No nasty bugs in it.” Jacob winked, and John once again stared in awe. Jacob, grinning even more began to strip and place his clothes in a pile on the bank. Boots, socks, dog-tags, pants and finally boxers all left their owner. Turning to John fully naked he gestured as to why he was still dressed. “C’mon John, don’t be shy it’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before!” He laughs and begins to descend into the water. “Hoooly, holy. That’s cold! But it feels good! Come on in John!” Jacob begins swimming in small laps and John watches him for a few seconds. His round tight ass sporadically breaking the surface. John realises that he’s almost drooling. But is pulled from those thoughts as he undresses.

It’s just passed 3 o’clock; the sun is still continuing its unrelenting heat. As John takes off the remaining items of clothing he looks around the area. He trusts Jacob to of picked a secluded spot, feeling this moment between them should be something sacred to each other only. He smiles and turns to dive into the lake but instead the eldest Seed splashes John from the water edge sending a shiver down his spine.

“Ah Jake! You! You!”

“Ohhhh? You what? Asshole? Fucker? Shithead? I’m surprised I don’t hear that censor beeping sound when you want to swear!” Jacob swims on his back laughing and occasionally saying ‘Beep!’. John mutters under his breath and jumps in. Intent on taking his brother down. The coldness of the lake is shocking at first, but highly welcoming today. He swims after Jacob but loses him after a while. John treads water and scans the lake, nothing.

A pang of nervousness pierces his heart and he gently calls out, “Jacob?”

A rush of water behind him made him jump nearly back to the bank as Jacob grabbed him by the waist and with enormous effort, lifted him out the water and power slammed him backwards. John yelled and cursing his brother under his breath they begin to play fight. The two men forgetting everything outside the lake area for once, just concentrating on getting the upper hand and dodging grabs made by the other.

Exhausted, John was the first to give up.

“J-Jacob, stop I’m done. Please, okay I yield, I yield.” John treads the water and raised his hands in surrender, Jacob punches the air.

“WOOO! I’M KING OF THE LAKE!” Jacob leaps backwards, making a huge splash. The sound reverberates around, claiming again and again that Jacob was the king. John laughed, and he was reminded of when they were kids. Jacob always had to be the leader, or the king of whatever game they were playing. ‘Guess Josephs the leader now.’ Johns smile faded as he looked at his still celebrating brother. Jacob caught his eye and frowned along with his brother.

“You okay? I didn’t hurt you did I?” True concern was plastered on his face and he swam next to his brother.

“Yeah, I’m okay just tired.” Johns smile returned but not as full. Worried Jacob grabbed Johns arm and pulled him close into an affectionate hug. As their bodies touched, John felt a very familiar feeling down below the water. Jacob pulled back slightly and with his hand, brushed some of John hair out of his face. It was a delicate move and John couldn’t help himself but lean into the touch.

“C’mon, lets go sit down and rest for a bit.” Jacob gestured to John to follow him and he complied, still feeling a ghost of a hand on his cheek. They swam to the bottom of the cliff where it touched the water, and into the dent in the cliffside. It was like someone used a huge ice-cream scoop and took a chunk out of the cliff, making a natural cubby hole. It was shallow inside, just a foot deep. The brothers climbed inside and sat on the floor, letting the water wash over them. It was very secluded and peaceful, and the two men sat in silence for a while.

“John?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you…help me?” Jacob tensed up and John had a sneaky suspicion that this was the real reason for the excursion. “I’ve been having these strange…thoughts.” John looked at his brother, he was looking up at the ceiling like he was searching for something, his beard and hair damp and dripping. “I think there’s something wrong with me, you see, I’ve been having this dream. But not quite like a dream. It’s so real. I can taste them, touch them. I can feel every part of their body on mine.” Johns eyes darted over his brother, eyes growing wide again. His breathing slightly sped up. “See I read somewhere, if you recreate a dream that’s plaguing you, it’ll stop.” The older brother sighed.

John scrunched his face up at the ridiculous logic. “I don’t think it works like that, Jacob. You have to force the dream, um, thought out completely. Recreating it doesn’t help, just means you’ll be sinning in the real world and that’s not good. What’s the dream?” John immediately knew he shouldn’t ask as getting Jacob to open up about his deepest feeling is almost impossible, and he’ll undoubtably will clam up. But a sick part of John wanted to hear his brothers’ fantasies. Something that might give him pleasure later on when he’s alone, back at the ranch. Johns face was trying to be blank and not showing to much interest, he didn’t want to scare his brother away.

“John…” Jacob sniffed, and it took John a few seconds to realise he was crying. Jacob Seed, the man who could stare down a wolf without flinching was crying fat hot tears into the water below. “…I’m very sick in the head. I need help. I’ve been having these thoughts, these dreams and I..I think…I’m in love.” John straighten up and looked at Jacob thoughtfully. First thought that entered Johns head was ‘Damn, how am I supposed to fantasize about that now?’ And immediately began to curse himself for being so selfish.

“Dreams are funny things, brother. They can twist reality and make you believe in the impossible. Make you think bad things or good things. Trick is, is not to give into dreams too much. No matter their call, oh they might be seductive in their ways, but in the end they’re just fake. Not real. Jacob, you are not a bad person because of these thoughts, you’ll only be a bad person if you act on them.” John placed his hand on Jacobs, squeezed and smiled. Something to comfort his brother in his time of need.

“Oh, but John. I think, I think he’s actually coming into my dreams. I know that sounds crazy, but it is. He knows what I’ve dreamed about. When I see him, he looks at me and I swear John he’s looking into my soul. He knows, knows what I do at night when nobody is around. Knows I lust after him. But shit…I can’t do this anymore!” Jacob brings his knees up and rocks slightly.

John is stunned.

He.

A man? But Jacob isn’t that way? Is he?

“Umm, well, then maybe you aren’t aware there’s a storage of Bliss near you? Sounds utterly crazy these dreams!” John laughs, trying to lighten the mood. But Jacob pays no attention. “Brother? Who has this grip on you?”

“You wouldn’t like me if you knew. It’s terrible and I’m terrible. I’m glad I’m so far away from him. But, when he comes to me, I want to give in and take him into the woods and…and…do unspeakable acts to him.” Jacob stared straight ahead, a battle in his mind whether to disclose his true feelings or not. It looks like he’s losing as he shifts position to face his younger brother.

After a short intake of breath Jacob continued, “But this is a confession I guess. Please don’t tell anyone. I’m only telling you this because well, you can help me. You’ve done such good work recently with your followers. I’m a soldier, I can train people to be strong and fierce warriors, but this requires your healing touch.” Jacob looks down from younger brothers’ gaze, not daring to make eye contact and finally breaks. “Joseph. It’s Joseph.”

John was quiet. Thoughts entering his mind like someone broke a dam of emotions. All the times he lusted after Jacob and Joseph, the times he imagined catching his older brothers in the act and them asking him to join in. It was difficult to believe. In fact, this whole scenario was unbelievable. His heart skipped a beat and he had to physically check himself in case he was dreaming. The coolness of the cave, the feeling of the water lap around them, the stifling heat outside. Yup, he was awake, this was no dream.

“John! Please, please don’t tell him!” Jacob half laughed half sobbed and brought his hands up into a mock prayer. “I’m trying, really I am! But every time I see him. See him perform those sermons, aw hell, I can’t concentrate! He’s enthralling and seductive. I know, I know he’s our brother, but I can’t tear my eyes away! He’s in my head, and he’s so…”

“Mesmerising…” John added dreamily and immediately tried to choke back the word. “Umm, I mean yes I know. No! That’s not what I mean! Jacob, I know what you’re going through. Really I do!” Jacob looked at his little brother and raised an eyebrow. ‘Oh I’m caught. Might as well add to this stew pot of sinners.’ John smiled and looked down at his feet, pruning with being in the water for too long. “I…have thought about that too. Joseph, I mean.” John turned away from Jacob and looks out on the lake. The sun is going down and painting everything with an orange pinkish hue. “Like today. In that dammed tent!”

“You saw that too?!” Jacob almost tripped over his words, trying to get them out fast. “Damn! I mean I swear he did that on purpose! Wearing them damn loose-fitting jeans and no underwear. He knew, John! He does it on propose, to test you and to tempt you!” Jacob held tight onto his brothers hand. “I thought I was going out of my mind! But you knew it too! I…can’t believe it John. You feel like it too. After all this time! I don’t feel so sick knowing you feel like it too!” Jacob laughed and the echo around the cave sounded like a pack of hyenas.

“Oh no Jacob, I’m far, far from perfect. Joseph has plagued my head for the longest time. And I cannot help but act on the urges. I’m a sinner. I am lustful and greedy and unholy but I’m trying. Lord am I trying!” John began to tear up and squeezed Jacobs hand. He feels a weight lifted as finally, he can confess. “What I’ve done to my body, to myself. The acts I’ve performed because, dammit all to hell, I caught a glimpse of sinful flesh from my brother! What I’ve imagined would cast me down if I were to ever act on them. I have imagined Joseph and myself fucking like animals! In the middle of service, on the floor! Him tying me up and breeding me like a cow. And I’ve thought about wolves and Jacob…” John audibly gasped as he tried to eat back the words. ‘Oh no’

Jacob stared at him with wide eyes, red from crying. He started to open his mouth and John was already getting to his feet out the cave. Jacob grabbed at Johns arm and pulled him back, raising a protest from his little brother.

“Let me go Jacob! I’m sorry!” John tried to escape the grip, but he knew his older brother was stronger. Jacob yanked and John fell backwards on top of him and he held him there with a vice-like grip. “You weren’t meant to hear that!” Johns words were muffled as Jacob held him against his chest. “I’m sorry, I’m the sick one. I’m the sinner! Not you Jake. Not you.” John began to cry, and he buried himself further into his grip. He could hear Jacobs heart racing and he looked up into his brothers’ eyes. Jacob was smiling and brushing his hair with a wet hand.

“John, you are too perfect to sin. Every act you do feels like a cleansing.” He let’s John go and he falls back into the shallow water.

“Ha! Too perfect to sin? You must be out of your mind!” John laughs haughtily, bringing his hands to his hips. “I have a box back at the ranch. I kept it hidden from when Joseph purged our homes of sin and temptation. It’s full of items from my time spent in the clubs. Yes Jacob, those types of items,” John answered the silent question on Jacobs open-mouthed face. “And I have made use of them nearly every week. Thinking of Joseph, of random members of Edens Gate…of you. I figured if I did them in private then could atone for my sins later.” He gestures to his chest. “But I’m plagued with sloth remember? When I cum on whatever device I’ve shoved up my ass I always feel guilt. I say I’ll stop tomorrow. But when tomorrow comes I see him, naked and tempting. And off I go making excuses and jerk it in solitude. Like today in the truck, a few minuets earlier and you would have seen me with my hand wrapped round my dick. Shit Jake, I can’t keep doing this!” John cries into his hands. Feeling a mix of happiness that finally he can tell someone and embarrassment because its his big brother he’s confessing to.

Jacob shuffles over, next to John and puts a heavy arm around his shoulders.

“John.” Jacobs voice was low and husky. “We can…help each other. I promise to never tell. I can’t go to Joseph. Not him.” Jacob once again raises a hand to Johns face. “I can’t keep being alone with my thoughts. I need to share them with someone, someone who will listen.” Jacob leans in closer to his brother, “Because if you don’t help, I will go to him. I know I will and that will be the end of me. He will kill me for what I want from him. John, please. Help me.” Jacob whispers his plea and gently places a hand on the back of Johns neck and brings him closer. Johns heart nearly pounds from his chest as he lets himself be guided into a kiss that he has wanted for a long time.

It’s sloppy and deep with the occasionally nip from Jacob. _‘Like a wolf’_ thought John as he melts into the kiss. Jacob wraps his arms around his brother relishing in the feeling of their bodies touching. His hands start to wander and explore his little brothers back and hips. Taking in the smooth feeling compared to his own weather skin. John groaned, and the sound reverberated around the cave. When they broke apart, gasping, John buried his face into Jacobs chest.

“I never thought I’d do that. I’ve imagined you so many times it was difficult to tell what was real and what was not.” As John carried on with his confession, Jacob carefully sat John down in a more shallower part of the cave and positioned himself in front of John. Resting back on his haunches he allowed himself to look at his brother in the soft light of the evening. “I tried to reason with myself, tried to justify our actions. I know it’s a sin and a taboo, but I can’t help it Jake. I’m a sinner, but fundamentally a good person, I just hope that’s good enough to get into Eden. Probably not” John cast his eyes down and wryly smiles. Jacob moves so he’s on top of John and it’s at this moment John sees that his brother is fully hard. The eldest Seed leans down to capture Johns mouth again, pulling moans and whines from the younger.

John throws himself into the kiss, he feels like he’s in heaven, Jacob breaks the kiss and begins to trail a tongue down his brothers’ wet body. He holds onto Jacobs head and hisses in pleasure as a nipple is taken between teeth. It’s tugged and pulled and John squirms under the touch. After a while, Jacob continues planting kisses down Johns body till his mouth is hovering over his fully erect cock. _‘This is it, no fantasies, no dreaming.’_ John could sing, all he wants is his brother and now that wish is being fulfilled.

“Eden can wait for us, John.”

Jacob dips his head and takes the tip of the cock in his mouth. John nearly screams with the long-awaited contact and begs his brother take more. Jacob could never resist his brothers wishes and took more of the length gently scraping his teeth along on every other suck. The hands still on Jacobs head push down and the older brother makes a noise of annoyance. He comes back up and resting on his elbows strokes Johns cock from root to tip, occasionally squeezing the head.

“Little brother, behave yourself.” Jacob purrs and flashes a wicked grin up at his brother. “While I want to take my time, the light will be fading so and we’re in the middle of nowhere. John breathed in and sudden panic washed over him. He looks outside the cave and it is indeed getting dark. The thought of being outside at night worries him somewhat and he scooted back from Jacobs hot mouth and hands

“Then…skip the sucking and fuck me brother!” John flipped over delighting in his own dirty talk, not caring if he sounded like a cheap whore. Jacobs eyes grew wide at his brothers’ sudden confidence. He grinned wider and nodded in agreement. What Jacob did next made John almost dizzy with lust and excitement. Jacob held his hand under water for a moment before placing a finger at his entrance. Gently it was pushed in and John almost lost it. This is what he’s wanted for so long, and from the rushed actions of his brother it seems like he wanted it too. How deliciously ironic. He rocked back onto the digit and Jacob groaned to see his brother act like this.

“What surprises me the most is that you can actually swear lil brother. No more beeps for you.” He laughed, and John growled in annoyance but Jacob shushed him by adding another finger, letting it slip past the tight ring of muscle, John whimpered and bucked even more. It continued like that, Jacob adding a third and then fourth finger as bit by bit he opened him up, ready to take his painfully hard cock.

Jacob licked his lips in anticipation and looked up into the cave, almost in a silent prayer. He himself getting drunk on the act of the sin they were performing, and in the semi-open too.

“John, do you feel ready?”

“God yes! I can’t take it anymore! Please, please just fuck me!” John cried out his response, not caring if there was anyone nearby. He needed to be filled, now. Carefully, Jacob withdrew his fingers, watching the muscle spasm open and close. Using the only lubricant around he cupped his hand under the water and coated his dick and lined himself up with Johns entrance. Pausing only to drink in the sight he slowly pushed in. John moaned so loud Jacob had to hold a hand over his mouth. Which just turned John even more. When Jacob was fully seated in his brother he began to move his hips. Gently at first but picking up speed as Jacob was lost in his own imagination.

Gasping for breath the eldest Seed gripped Johns hips and pushed down, bowing his brothers back. John closes his eyes and let the feeling take him over. Jacob was just how he imagined. Hard and rough and every bit the animal. He bit back another moan as his brother began to piston his hips almost painfully now, grunting and huffing with exertion. John listened to his brother while he snaked a free hand around his own fully erect leaking cock and jerked off. Jacobs knuckles were going white with the exertion of hanging onto his brothers hips as he fucked him. His voice took on a mind of it’s own.

“Ah, ah yes! Oh fuck! Take it all you fucking whore!” Jacob threw his head back and carried on his dirty talk, occasionally giving a painful thrust to make a point. “Gonna fill you up! And you’ll love it, come begging for it more and more and maybe I’’ll be kind. Your ass was made for my cock, ah, fuck! You’re mine! Say it! Say it Joseph!” Jacob leaned forward, grabbed Johns hair and pulled. John was still registering the fact his brother was fantasizing about Joseph. _‘I don’t want to wake if this is a dream, please let this be real!’_ John silently prayed to himself and a million thoughts of his older brothers fucking and rutting came into his mind. ‘What if? What if I gave him his desires?’ John gave a sly smirk and wiggled his hips, eliciting a whine from Jacob. He gave in to his brothers demands and tried his best to mimic The Father, while getting pounded from behind.

“Ah, Jacob! My child! Yes, I’m yours!” John bowed his back even more, giving his brother the best possible angle to fuck him to the hilt.

“Fuck, Joseph! Yes! Mine! My mate, no one else’s!” Jacob grit his teeth, his pupils near like pinpricks. “You will prepare yourself for me, every night! Keep my cum in you, plug it up. If I don’t see it leak out your body I’ll know you let some other touch you there. I know you’re such a whore brother. But you’re MY whore! Ah fuck!”

Johns head was a whirl with keeping up with Jacobs impossible speed and the imagery he was saying. Thoughts of Joseph trying to keep a butt-plug in, full of Jacobs semen almost tipped him over the edge, but he wanted to cum with his brother in this unholy union. Johns mouth took over unconsciously.

“Oh my dear brother I will do as you say. I will accept your gift and keep it within me. Ah! Jacob! Fill me with your lust!” John sat up and was distantly aware of the pain in his back trying to keep his ass up, he rocked back onto his brother cock with every thrust and rolled his head behind onto Jacobs shoulder. Jacob took the opportunity to brush his brothers’ hands away from his member and started to jerk him off instead. John cried out and held on. He was so close, stars started to dance before his eyes and he wasn’t really listening anymore.

“My beautiful brother. I want more, more of you. One night isn’t enough. Fuck! John! Ah! I love you! I love you!” Throwing his head back Jacob gripped John with one hand and ground deep inside his brother, releasing himself and overcoming with a warm radiance that comes with a powerful orgasm. Tears pricked Johns eyes as the words enters his ears and almost stabbed his heart. He entwins his fingers with his brothers while he stroked his painfully hard member and cries out as he also gets tipped over the edge cumming in white ribbons on the cave wall.

For a while, the only sound in the vicinity are the two brothers, gasping for breath and the gentle splash of water against the wall. The sun had almost set and stars were appearing in the dim eventide.

Jacob reacts first, by nuzzling his brothers neck. John turns and his mouth is captured in an exhausted but passionate kiss. When they break, Jacob slowly begins to remove himself. John gasps as he feels his brothers cum leaking down his leg and bites his bottom lip, revelling in the feeling. John spins round to face his brother and the two men stare at each other. Trying to decipher what the other is thinking, daring not to break the beautiful spell they’ve created.

Surprisingly it was John that spoke first.

“It’s getting dark now, I can barely see you.” John begins to wash himself down, taking care around his rear end. “We should, um, go.”

“John.” Jacob whispers, just barely audible. “Thank-you.” He smiles and Johns heart nearly melted with happiness. He moves over to John and pulls him in for another deep but short kiss. Breathing in his ear Jacob hugs his brother tighter. “I mean it, what I said.” And then slowly exits the cave leaving John blinking and mouth gaping.

Jacob looks around the cave thoughtfully before jumping into the water.

The swim back was shorter than John expected and when they reached shore they found their clothes and began to dress. The heat was still thick in the air and was acting like a fan, drying them quickly. Jacob waited for his brother patiently, like a sentinel and motioned to him to follow him when he was done. He pulled his brother close to him as they made their way back to Johns truck in comfortable silence. Once the truck was in sight however, guilt crept up to John once more.

“Jake, no one can know.” John was tearing up. “It’s vital. This is the sin we have to live with. I will continue to aid The Father, help him in every way I physically can. But what we did, will have to stay with us. In our thoughts and dreams. Can you do that? Can you live with that?” John scanned Jacobs face for any sign of protest. _‘This is it, the moment of truth. If he agrees I’ll be the happiest man alive, if not…I might as well throw myself from Josephs Word.’_ John thought solemnly as he looked into his big brother’s eyes. Jacob seemed to ponder this for a while and held his arms out wide in acceptance. John smiled and almost jumped into Jacobs arms.

“Then I will come to you in my dreams. Or when I’m next in the area.” He looked at John and gave a wink which made his little brother blush. “I don’t mind sinning with you.” He dipped his head and kissed John with such force that it made Johns teeth bleed. They embraced after the painful kiss and Jacob looked over his brothers’ shoulder and the smile faded. Being replaced with a grin like from the devil himself. ‘Poor little brother, he’s got no idea what’s instore for him’ Thought the eldest Seed as they jumped back into the truck. John places the keys in the ignition and turns the key.

Back in the cave, hidden between two unsuspecting rocks, the video camera is still recording. Sending its live feed to a certain laptop, owned by a man with buttercup tinted glasses.

Joseph smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Naughty Joseph.


End file.
